Deathbeds
by james.herondale-carstairs
Summary: "And like a ghost in the silence I disappear, Don't try to fight the storm, You'll tumble overboard, Tides will bring me back to you."


AN: hello, I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my fic. The inspiration came from a song and this is a companion piece to a friend's fic by the same name which can be found at s/ 11354835 /1 / Deathbeds.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the song that inspired this.

AN: hope you enjoyed this, please review constructively or not I would appreciate the feedback

* * *

" _Riku, I name you as our new true Keyblade Master."_

" _Riku…."_

" _True Keyblade Master…."_

" _Riku..Riku…._ _ **Riku**_ … _!"_

"Sora!" I called out, grinning as his ocean blue eyes snapped open only to quickly close again in the bright sunlight.

"What are you doing out here? You were supposed to meet Kairi and I at the docks hours ago." I chastise him as I casually take a seat next to him, our arms brushing against one another's as I sit. It's a comfortable contact, I miss being close to him. He's always been my best friend.

I keep my eyes on him, taking in the smallest changes in his expression as he replies, "Sorry….I guess I just lost track of time." That didn't sound right, his tone was off and he had the slightest hint of a frown on his usually smiling face. Of course it was off though. Everything has be different between us since then.

" _Riku, I name you as our new true Keyblade Master."_

I didn't deserve that title then, I don't deserve it now. It should have been Sora. He's the real Master. He's not so close to the darkness. He has a light in him that shines so brightly that the darkness will never be able to touch it, and he draws me in like a moth to a flame. He's perfection. I can't help but continue to stare at him, involuntarily reaching out a hand to caress his face, but quickly changing targets and ruffling his spikey brown hair instead. I don't want to make things any weirder than they already are. He just seems so uncomfortable.

"Kairi went home for the night wanna go get some ice cream or something?" I ask with a sing-song quality to my voice. I am trying so hard to make the tension around us dissipate. I want nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were before this mess started.

Sora shifted away from me and my hand fell to the sand between us. I wanted to hold his hand, to touch him in some way, to feel his skin against mine in some way.

He shook his head and stood up, stuttering slightly, "I, um, I should probably be heading back home too. It's getting late and I have...stuff to do tomorrow. Raincheck?" He turned his back on me and walked away before I have the chance to answer.

I don't know why I felt it necessary to whisper "Sure." into the empty air. I guess maybe hearing my voice out loud made the realization that I had just gotten blown off for seemingly no reason sting a little less. I dont' understand why things have changed so drastically between us. Suddenly my best friend was so uneasy, even hostile towards me on occasion. I feel a weight settle over my chest as I dig my fingers into the sand, letting it slip through my fingers just like Sora.

I couldn't control my thoughts as I made my way home, the route was automatic. My house was right next door to Sora's with nothing but a white fence in between them. All of my memories of the island involve him in some way as far back as I can remember. He's always been here, always by my side; and now he's pulling away from me and I can't fucking stand it!

I pull back and slam my fist into the fence between our houses, and feel the skin on my knuckles split. As I pulled my hand away, all I can see is blood staining the white fence and slowly snaking its way down my fingers to drip on the dirt below.

By the time I woke up the following morning, I had an idea of what I was going to do. I need to talk to Sora! It was a fierce need clawing at my gut and taking precedence over everything else. I didn't even take the time to pull a brush through my hair, simply letting the long silver locks do as they pleased. I ran out of my house and over to Sora's barefoot, in nothing but the shorts I had slept in. I opened his back door quickly making my way to a familiar destination, his bedroom. I could have done so blindfolded.

The need to speak to him was growing stronger as I slammed open the door to his room, exclaiming his name before startling him awake and practically jumping on him. I sat on him, straddled his waist, and grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in he eye.

"I don't know what's wrong with us. I don't know or understand why you hate me, but I can't handle this anymore."

This was not what I had intended to say. This was not what I had planned to do. Before I could register what I was going to do, I take a deep breath, leaning down and capturing his lips with mine in a chaste kiss. His hands were grabbing my bare thighs, and I let the smallest gasp escape my lips as I pulled just far enough away from him to stutter out some sort of apology.

I felt his hands leave my things and his palms hit my chest, effectively knocking me off of him and forcing the breath from my lungs. I was just so confused, startled out of my daze as a heart wrenching sob broke the silence between us before he turned and bolted out of the room.

"Wait!" I called after him. Stumbling to my feet and chasing after Sora as he tried to leave me behind. I don't know why I did that, but the gravity of the situation came crashing over me. I had ruined everything. All I want is to know what I had done to him that was so wrong. I want to understand why he wanted to put so much distance between us.

I wracked my brain, trying to think of where Sora might be going. The sky was a menacing grey color and the wind was whipping my hair all around me. I could smell the storm approaching. I have to find Sora before the storm his.

It hit me as I ran to exactly where he would have went; to the small island we used to play at as children. I found him sitting on our paopu tree, tears streaming down his face.

"Sora," I whispered softly, being careful not to startle him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean to...do whatever it was that made you react like that."

He glanced up at me through his lashes, "Are you trying to play with my emotions, Riku?" His voice sounded like ice and his words cut deeper than any knife. "I don't appreciate it."

"No! Nothing like that, Sora." I exclaimed. "I care for you, you are the most important person in the world to me. I would never intentionally hurt you." I couldn't get the words out to describe how much he meant to me, or how awful I felt about all of this, so I did the only thing I could.

I grabbed his wrist, dragging him into a hug and attempting to pour all of my thoughts and feelings into that one simple action. I prayed that he would understand the words I couldn't speak. "Please, tell me what I can do to make things up to you. I just want things to be like they were before…" Sora's nails were digging into my sides, my arms, my back, any bit of skin he could get his hands on as he pressed his mouth so close I could feel his breath on my ear.

"What can you do?" He spoke incredulously, followed closely by a barking and manic sounding laugh. "You can disappear."

There is not a chance in hell that I will leave you. I need you Sora." I was whispering against his hair, tears falling down my cheeks as I held him. "You make me whole, you are my light." I pull him tighter to me. "What did I do to make you resent me so much?"

"Your existence. I hate you for existing!" Sora all but screeched, pushing me off of him with enough force to knock me into the sand.

I watched him run, hurriedly untying his boat from the dock and beginning to row away before I get my bearings and dive into the water, attempting to swim after him. I have always been a good swimmer. If I went fast enough, surely I could catch him.

After a moment, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed. A torrential downpour tore its way from the sky, causing the waves to become too much. I turned back and swam to shore. I can feel my heart ache and my stomach twist itself into knots as I worried about Sora. He has to be okay. Nothing can happen to him.

I spent the night on the shore waiting, watching for Sora. I don't know when I fell asleep, my shorts were soaked and my hair was plastered to my face. I was freezing and my skin hurt from how hard the rain had been beating down. None of this helped to ease the feeling of dread that was gnawing at the back of my mind.

I had awaken to a calm sea that showed no signs of the storm the previous night. The sunrise was beautiful, all vibrant pinks and reds as the sun crept over the horizon. The tides were coming in, rolling onto the shore and calmly caressing the the sands like one does a lover.

I began walking along the shore searching for his boat. Sora must have made it back while I was sleeping. He was skilled in the water, it was his second home. We know these waters as well as we know our islands.

After fifteen more minutes of scouting for any signs of his boat, I saw a crumpled mass being drug in by the tides. I ran to it, my breath coming out in short gasps by the time I saw what it was. It was him, it was my Sora.

His body was a disjointed heap, cuts littered his skin from where he must have hit some rocks. His clothing was torn in various places. His soft spikes were no longer sticking up in disarray, they were instead plastered to his head with a mixture of saltwater and blood. Sora's arm was jutting out at an odd angle and looked as if it may have been broken.

All of this was disconcerting enough, but as I began to grab him, my breath caught in my throat as I realized that he was not moving. He was not breathing. His eyes were open and I could almost imagine the fear that had been within them as he drowned. His once vibrant irises were now dull and glassy. I pulled him into my arms and couldn't stop the sob that ripped its way from within me as tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Sora," I croaked, pulling the shell of the man I had loved into my arms, embracing him one more. "Please, you can't leave me. I need you! You have to come back." I buried my face in his neck, almost choking on the scent of iron and salt. Pressing my lips to his jugular vein, I could feel no pulse.

 _Without him, I am nothing._

 _I am nobody._

 _I am...darkness._

Slowly curling tendrils, ink black in color begin to snake their way down my arms, wrapping themselves around Sora as well. I can feel the bitter smile settling upon my lips. How fitting this is.

"Sora, the tides have brought you back to me. It's okay, darling. You're safe now."

The darkness feels comfortable, settling around us as the sands of Destiny Island begin to fade away. I have my Sora. Everything will be alright.

"I love you, Sora."


End file.
